


A New Partnership

by Freedoms_Champion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Not Canon Compliant, Sherlock Holmes AU, Sherlock!Qrow, it works out in the end, missing child, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion
Summary: When a student goes missing from Signal, Ozpin knows there's only one person to turn to: the most capable detective in Vale. He finds a fascinating man who may just be something he's needed for a long time.
Kudos: 7





	A New Partnership

“No,” said the man at the bar before Ozpin even had a chance to open his mouth.

“You don’t know what I was going say,” he replied, surprised. He refused to be put off, however and remained standing where he was.

“Don’t I? You’re Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. No, I won’t work for you, with you, or in anyway associated with you. I won’t make myself an ally of the Huntsman Academies in any sense of the word.” The words were uttered in a weary sort of voice, one roughened by long exposure to alcohol.

“That’s an absolute sort of answer. Won’t you at least discuss it with me? I could buy you a drink,” Ozpin said.

The man finally turned in his seat, eyeing Ozpin over his shoulder. Even in the dimness of the bar, Ozpin could see the glimmer of intelligence in those red eyes. His black hair was brushed back from his face and hinted at the shape of feathers.

“I’m not part of your games, Headmaster,” Qrow Branwen said, tossing back the last of his drink. He tossed his payment on the bar and stood, weaving slightly. Ozpin had a feeling it was due more to habit than drink.

“I’m not asking you to sign on permanently,” Ozpin told him quietly. “A girl is missing, and I need you to find her. That’s all. I’m willing to reward you generously, but I have a feeling you won’t accept it. Ordinarily, I wouldn’t reach out like this, but you are considered the foremost investigator in Vale. Additionally, this case does touch on you personally.”

Qrow narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean, personally? There’s no reason you should know anything about me, personally.”

Ozpin allowed himself the hint of a smile. “You aren’t the only one who can investigate, Mr. Branwen. When you set up your business in my city, I looked into your past. I spoke to your former brother-in-law and he was happy to tell me enough to ease my mind. In the last few years, you have established yourself as impatient, rude, and brusque. But your cases, the ones you agree to take, have a higher rate of solution than any of my own Huntsmen. You have displayed both honor and compassion, when it suits you.”

Qrow snickered but said nothing to contradict Ozpin.

“Therefore, it should be a simple matter for you to locate your niece.”

That did the trick. Ozpin watched the arrogance drain from Qrow’s face, replaced only by focus and a calm sort of fury.

“I’d say tell me everything you know, but most people are idiots and can’t provide what I need,” he said. “Get me the raw information and I’ll piece it together myself.”

“Don’t you have things to do, Headmaster?” Qrow asked, pushing open the door to Yang’s dormitory. Ozpin stood at a respectful distance behind him, watching closely.

“I always have things to do. Helping you is more important at the moment.”

Ozpin could have sworn he saw a smile flit across Qrow’s face. In the next moment, Qrow turned his back as he went into the room. Ozpin stepped into the doorway and waited.

“Grimm had nothing to do with this,” Qrow said, peering at the windowsill with his nose only inches away from it. “She was taken by humans.”

“That much is obvious to anyone. If Grimm had come into the city, someone would have noticed.”

“She didn’t put up a fight. Yang fighting would make one hell of a mess. They took her in her sleep and never woke her up. Who else has been in here?”

“Her roommate, one instructor at the school, myself, and her father,” Ozpin answered. “Signal doesn’t control visitors as strictly as Beacon, but they do well enough. Intrusions into the scene were kept to a minimum.”

Qrow gave no sign of having heard him. He was examining the wall closely, tapping it and frowning.

“If only those people have been here, why are there traces of Dust on the walls? Someone came in here and no one noticed.”

“Perhaps it was the girl’s mother,” Ozpin suggested. “If she’s anything like her brother, she would have the resources to find out about the abduction in a timely fashion.”

“Ha! You don’t know Raven,” Qrow replied. He turned in a circle, taking in the room as a whole.

“She’s been missing for two days, Qrow. I’d rather that something dreadful didn’t happen.”

“Nothing dreadful has or will happen, old man. She’ll be coming back before nightfall. Thanks for the warm-up, though. If you don’t mind, I have some actual work to do.”

Ozpin leaned against the doorframe, blocking Qrow’s way out.

“I’d prefer if you were certain.”

“I already am,” Qrow snapped. As he was considerably shorter than Ozpin, drawing himself up to his full height did very little to make him look intimidating.

“The cigar ash on the windowsill and the cane impressions in the carpet tell me Yang was abducted by a local crime lord called Roman Torchwick. He’s notorious in the underworld for being more creative than competent. While Yang might be at a disadvantage from the number of underlings he has, it won’t last long in light of her Semblance. No doubt she’s already discovered Torchwick can’t tell her what she wants to know. She’ll fight her way out and come back to Signal.”

Ozpin didn’t hold back a real smile. “Yes, that was my assessment as well. I advised her father in accordance. Still think you want nothing to do with me?”

“You left the Dust on the walls,” Qrow sighed. “Was this a test?”

“Something for the sort. I’ve lived too long to place the survival of the young solely in my own hands. I needed to know I was right not to look harder for Miss Xaiolong. I want you to work with me, Qrow. There have been too many times I only had Huntsmen to do a detective’s job and people have died because of it.”

Qrow stared at him for a long time before cracking a crooked smile and pulling a flask from his pocket. After a long drink, he shook his head.

“I admire a lot of things about you, Oz. It takes a lot of character to admit you don’t have all the answers. I’m not easy to work with, but if you want me so bad, I’ll give it a shot.”

“Thank you very much.” Ozpin held out his hand and Qrow shook it with a mocking suggestion of a bow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hoped you liked it.  
> This can be read as pre-OzQrow, if you want.  
> Comments appreciated, especially if anyone wants this to become a series!


End file.
